Happy Birthday
by lexie loves anime
Summary: Somebody sneaks in Gajeel's house to celebrate his birthday. Wait, what? (Rated T 'cause paranoia x3)


**'sup guys? Lexie here! Don't mind me, I'm just testing out my writing skills on GaLe** **goodness**** ;) Enjoy!**

**Warning: if this sucks a little bit (maybe a lot), just remember this was written at midnight by a crazy fangirl who was too sleepy to proof-read it :P**

* * *

With quiet steps, she entered the house, softly closing the door behind her. The young woman took her shoes off and looked around for any sign of human life. She mentally sighed in relief when there was no one nearby.

Placing her shoes beside the door, she continued her nighttime mission barefooted and walked in the living room. Putting her bags down carefully on the table, she took the first thing sitting on the mountain of different stuff and ripped the packaging. Taking one of the colorful balloons, she took an inflater from another bag and started pumping air into the balloon. Soon enough, the yellow balloon was the size of a soccer ball. Happy with the size, she tied a knot at the mouth of the balloon. She then got two more balloons, inflated them, and stuck them to the wall with some scotch tape.

Three done, thirty-seven more to go.

* * *

After she finished putting the balloons up - and some thrown around the room as well - it was time for the hard part.

The banner.

It was long, it was heavy, it was big. How was she supposed to hang that on the walls, especially with her size and-

Oh Mavis.

She had to use a stepladder. In the worst case, a chair, but in her condition, she could fall.

She completely forgot about it. What was she going to do? Her height wasn't helping out at all, and she could wake Gajeel up, but then again, it was supposed to be a surprise for him.

Gathering up her wits, she moved the chair from nearby right beside the curtains. With a small push in her right leg, she supported herself by a pillar and lifted herself up on the wooden chair. The blue haired girl held the scotch tape between her teeth and the 'Happy Birthday' banner in her right hand.

She knew it wouldn't be an easy task, but she had to try. Fortunately for her, Pantherlily came flying from upstairs and floated in front of her, grabbing the edge of the banner. Taking the tape from between her teeth, she put on a look of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered. Any louder, and she might wake up the man sleeping just a few meters away.

"I heard you talking to Lucy." Lily answered. "Everything. I wasn't eavesdropping, but I happened to pass by while looking for Gajeel and it was impossible not to hear the conversation. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Don't be. You would be one of the first to find out anyway." A smile formed on her face. "Just help me out with the banner, okay? I hold the edges, you tape them." The exceed nodded and they exchanged the objects.

In no time and rather silently, the two finished putting up the banner. They also stuck more balloons to the ends of it to look more festive. They also emptied the content of the bags and threw away what wasn't necessary anymore. The woman patted Lily's head.

"Thank you for the help, Lily." she said softly, the word 'Kiwi' appearing instantly in his lap. His eyes turned into stars as he gobbled down the delicious fruit. "I still wonder how you got away from Gajeel's iron grip."

"Washn't shoo hard." he replied, his voice muffled because of him eating. He swallowed the treat and spoke again. "How are you going to give it out to him?"

"I thought of something. I'll wait for him to wake up, though."

_'I can't believe this is going to be the last time we celebrate something only the two of us. Well, three, if you include Lily.'_ she thought.

"Well, I think you'd better hurry up. It's dawn already." Looking out the window, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Lily, could you stay and peek at Gajeel's door until he gets up? When he does, come quickly to me, okay?" With a nod, Lily flew off again upstairs. He came back in a few minutes.

"He's up." Quickly, she lit up the candle from the middle of a cake she bought with the word 'Fire' (small version, of course) and took a pair of shoes from a bag. In a matter of seconds, the spiky haired man appeared as he scratched the top of his head, yawning.

"Mornin'... What's goin' on here?" He looked confused at Lily, then at Levy, then at the cake from Lily's paws and finally, at the banner from behind them.

"Did I miss somethin'?" Levy giggled.

"No, you silly. Come here." Still not aware of what he was doing, Gajeel stepped forward and stopped when he towered over the small woman. He watched the flame of the candle flicker and dance for a moment, then turned his view to Levy. She smiled.

"Blow the candle and make a wish." He was about to question her request when a little voice from his mind talked.

_'Just do it.'_

Deciding to listen to it, Gajeel blew into the flame and it soon disappeared in a small strang of smoke.

_'I wish for a happy family.' _He knew it was cheesy and if someone found out about it, he'd laugh at what Black Steel Gajeel has become and most probably never live it down, but he couldn't care less. That's how much Levy had changed him.

"Done?" she asked and he nodded in response. Her smile widened and Lily took the cake away from between them.

"Happy Birthday," she took her right arm from behind her and showed him his present, his jaw going slack, "daddy."

Baby shoes. An adorable little pair of yellow baby shoes. At this point, his mind had gone blank, trying to find a meaning in all this. He swallowed heavily.

_'Baby shoes. Baby shoes. Babies... No fucking way.'_

He opened his mouth to talk, but he couldn't. He just didn't have the words to express his feelings. His _excitement_.

He was going to be a father.

That was the only thing he had in his mind before he lost consciousness.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was on the couch with Levy and Lily looking down to him. What had happened?

Then he saw the balloons and remembered.

"Gajeel," Levy asked concerned, "are you... Shocked?" The man slowly sat on his behind and looked at the two. Shocked was not enough.

He was downright terrified.

Gajeel was raised by a dragon. He had no idea of what human parenting was like. The human babies were small. Delicate. Fragile. What if he'll hold the baby too hard and he'll hurt him? What if he won't be a good father? What if the baby will hate him after he or she will find out about what he has done to Levy?

So many what if's were swimming in his mind, yet none had an answer. But that was wrong. Now, he has people to take care of. People to trust. People to cherish. And he maybe won't meet the baby too soon, but Gajeel was sure that he will love him or her from the first time he will see it. Because he wasn't alone anymore. He had Lily. He had Levy. And he will have a baby.

Getting out of his trance, a big grin broke out on his face as he hugged Lily hard, then twirled Levy around and proceeded to run out of the house, shouting that he was going to be a daddy.

_'He's lost it.'_ Levy and Lily both thought in vain as they looked at the dragonslayer gone berserk.

* * *

**Just in case you're wondering, in the story, it's the third Sunday of June ;)**

**So... How was it? Was it pure epicness? Was it painful torture? Or was it 'meh'? Opinions matter, as I read and reply to every review x3 (I answer questions as well!) Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Open for requests! PM me to suggest me something :)**


End file.
